Geständnis
by ensigniago
Summary: Newkirk macht ein folgenschweres Geständnis. Slash zumindest eine Andeutung Für einen ganz besonderen Menschen...


Peter saß alleine in der Baracke. 

In letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Vor ihm war das Kartenspiel, sobld er jemanden hörte, fing er an Karten zu mischen. Als Erklärung, dass er nur seine Fingerfertigkeit verbessern wolle.

Doch seine Gedanken waren woanders. Ganz woanders.

Andrew hatte sich ein wenig hingelegt, da er die ganze Nacht an einem neuen Sprengsatz gearbeitet hat. Er wollte für Silvester ein Tischfeuerwerk in den amerikanischen, englischen und französischen Fahnen bauen. Jetzt wurde er langsam wach und sah auf Peter, der reglos und gedankenverloren am Tisch saß.

Andrew musterte ihn genau.

So kannte er Peter nicht, so nachdenklich und irgendwie traurig.

'Vielleicht weil keiner mit ihm pokern möchte', dachte er und setzte sich langsam auf.

Peter bemerkte die Bewegung und fing schnell an wieder die Karten zu mischen.

"Hey... L-Lust auf e-ein Spielchen?"

Andrew sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Ja gerne."

Als er aufsatnd, grinste er ihn frech an.

"Aber diesmal, um andere Einsätze."

Peter sah ihn fragend an.

"w-was d-denn für an-andere Ei-einsätze?"

Während Andrew sich setzte, sah er ihn scharf an.

"Wenn du verlierst, sagst du mir, worüber du gerade nachgedacht hast."

Peter lachte auf.

"Naja, das kann ich dir auch so sagen. Darüber, dass viele englische Ladies derzeit auf den besten Engländer der Welt verzichten müssen, weil der hier in einem Kriegsgefangenenlager sitzt."

Andrews Mund öffnete sich schlagartig.

"Der ist hier? Wer denn? Sag schon, einer von den Neuen?"

Wie immer verdrehte Peter die Augen.

"CARTER..."

Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines kleinen Schuljungen blickte der Amerikaner ihn an.

Leise seufzend senkte Peter die Stimme.

"Andrew, ich... ich muss unbedingt etwas loswerden. Ich... kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen? Etwas, das niemand wissen soll?"

Wild nickte Carter und beugte sich dichter über den Tisch an ihn heran.

"Ja. Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten."

Jetzt wurde Peter klar, dass er schon zuviel gesagt hatte.

Wenn er jetzt nicht schnell etwas erfinden konnte, würde er Carter die Wahrheit sagen.

Doch sein Hirn war wie ein Sieb. Keine Idee, die er greifen konnte blieb länger als einen Sekundenbruchteil. Er schluckte und sah in Carters gespannt wartendes Gesicht.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick stellte er beruhigt fest, dass nur sie beide in der Baracke waren, also könnte es kein anderer mitbekommen. Er atmete tief ein, schluckte nochmal hart.

"Ich ha-habe mich ve-verliebt."

Carters Miene veränderte sich zum Ausdruck der Enttäuschung.

"Und? Wo ist das Geheimnis? Du verliebst dich doch fast jeden Tag."

Peter wurde fast ein wenig zornig, sah ihn sauer an.

"Aber nicht in den Colonel..."

'verdammt!', dachte Peter, 'jetzt ist es raus.' Er wollte es nicht sagen. War am Zweifeln, ob er es jemals jemandem sagen sollte.

Langsam erhob sich Carter von der Bank.

'Jetzt mach schon, sag etwas... irgendwas. Nein, sag nichts. Es ist besser. Tu einfach etwas. Ja, am besten erschieß mich. Bekommt man nicht auch noch einen Orden, wenn man einen Schwulen erschießt? Ja, dann hättest du einen Orden, Andrew...'

Peters Gedanken überschlugen sich doch war er körperlich wie gelähmt. Er sah Andrew nur wie in Zeitlupe um den Tisch herumgehen.

'Da am Kopf des Tisches ist der Hocker mit der Luger drin. Nimmt er sie? Wird er mich mit der Luger erschießen, die wir zur letzten Verteidigung hier haben? Ist es eine Verteidigung?'

Da Peter den Kopf nicht drehen konnte, sah er Carter nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Beugte er sich wirlich zu dem Hocker? Peter schloß die Augen, er wollte es nicht sehen. Irgendwie hatte er Carter immer als einen seiner besten Freunde gesehen.

Nicht nur hier im Lager. Auch zuhause in London hatte er nie mit einem seiner Freunde so viel Spaß gehabt wie mit Andrew.

Sollte das alles jetzt vorbei sein?

Selbst wenn er ihn nicht erschoß, würde Carter mit ihm jemals wieder scherzen können? Über seine Witze lachen? Oder würde er jeden Kommentar als Anbaggerei sehen?

Peter schluckte schwer und versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, er hörte die Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen, laut.. sehr laut und sehr langsam.

Noch nie hatte Peter sich Gedanken über den Tod gemacht. Sicher, sie hatten schon oft in gefährlichen Situationen gesteckt. Waren in den Zellen der Gestapo und teilweise hat Peter sich schon vor dem Erschießungskommando gesehen.

Doch irgendwie wußte er immer, dass das nicht das Ende sein kann.

Bislang hatte es immer einen Ausweg gegeben... aber jetzt?

Er hörte den letzten lauten Schritt, direkt neben sich. Er konnte schon fast das Metall der Luger riechen, wartete nur auf den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, den der Schuß direkt an seinem Kopf auslösen würde.

Peter spürte wie aus weiter Ferne, dass Andrew seinen linken Arm um seine Schultern legte.

Wollte er ihn festhalten, damit Peter sich nicht vor dem Schuß doch noch umdreht und wehrt?

Der Engländer wollte gern kalt auflachen. Da er sich immer noch nicht bewegen konnte, hätte Andrew es gar nicht machen müssen.

Die angespannte Stille wurde durch einen lauten Knall gelöst.

Im selben Moment fühlte Peter wie eine warme Flüssigkeit sich über sein Gesicht und seine Schulter verteilte.

'Ich dachte immer, man spürt den Schuß. Aber vielleicht nur bei Verletzungen...'

Peter war sich sicher, dass der Tod sich gut anfühlte.

"Verdammt! Das tut mir leid. Oh Peter... Ich... Mist!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln spielte auf Peters Lippen. Es tat ihm wenigstens leid. Vielleicht hatte der Kleine doch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Bestimmt war er der erste, den er wirklich so getötet hatte. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Carter wischte ihm mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

"Peter, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Tut mir leid wegen dem Kaffee..."

Das Lächeln auf Peters Lippen erstarb.

'Kaffee? Er hat mich erschossen und redet von Kaffee?

Und warum wischt er das Blut ab, das wird doch jeden Moment wieder über mein Gesicht strömen...'

Er wartete auf das Gefühl aber nichts passierte, verwundert öffnete er ein Auge und sah was Carter in der Hand hielt - nichts. Er öffnete zaghaft das andere Auge, wollte eigentlich das Blut nicht sehen, aber starrt nur auf einen dunklen, nassen Fleck auf seinem Pullover. Ein Fleck der gar nicht nach Blut aussah. Sehr langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah zu Andrew hoch, der immer noch hinter ihm stand und ihn traurig ansah.

"Ich... ich habe deine Tasse kaputtgemacht."

Peter blinzelte nur verständnislos, sah dann, dass Andrew nach unten auf den Boden deutete. Sehr langsam senkte er den Blick, erwartete die Luger zu sehen, sah aber nur seine Kaffeetasse, deren Henkel abgebrochen daneben lag.

Immer noch verständnislos sah er wieder zu Andrew hoch, doch der hatte sich inzwischen neben ihn auf die Bank gesetzt, den Arm immer noch um seine Schulter gelegt.

"Sei bitte nicht böse. Ich versuch die Tasse zu reparieren, ja?"

Sprachlos sah Peter ihn nur an.

Langsam begriff Andrew, dass Peter durch den Vorfall geschockt sein musste.

"Peter, dein Geheimnis. Das bleibt unter uns."

Er sah ihn so ernst an, wie Peter ihn noch nie gesehen hat.

Normalerweise konnte man in Andrews Augen, in seinem Blick, ja in der gesamten Mimik die Freude und den Scherz eines Kindes sehen.

Aber jetzt sah Peter etwas anderes, etwas was tief in Andrew versteckt sein musste. Plötzlich sah Peter auch den erwachsenen, ernsten Andrew Carter. Der Andrew Carter, der wußte, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man gehänselt, verspottet wird.

Noch nie hatte sich Peter solche Gedanken um ihn gemacht.

Er war bestimmt immer der Klassenclown gewesen, aber einer den man nie zu einer Geburtstagsfeier einlud.

Oder den man doch einlud, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Auf einmal kamen Peter Tränen, nicht nur um sich, seine Situation, nein, auch um Carter.

"Wird sich etwas ändern?", fragte Peter sehr leise unter Schluchzen.

Carter drückte ihn sanft und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch aus der Tache seiner Fliegerkombi.

"Nichts. Außer du verrätst mein Geheimnis."

Erstaunt sah Peter ihn an.

"W-welches G-geheimn-nis?"

"Dass ich nicht immer so dumm bin, wie ihr denkt."

Carter lächelte ihn schief an und setzte den typischen Carter-Blick auf.

Peter konnte nicht anders und mußte lachen.

"D-danke."

Einen Moment lang sah Andrew ihn wieder ernst an.

"Für eine Freundschaft mußt du dich nicht bedanken. Und immerhin sind wir doch Freunde, oder?"

Peter lächelte ihn an und nickte.

"Ja... ich denke sogar die besten."

Carters Miene wechselte wieder zu dem naiven Kind.

"Dann verzeihst du mir das mit deiner Tasse? Sie war so heiß.. und dann ist der Henkel abgebrochen und der ganze Kaffee ist über dich und..."

Mit einem einzigen "CARTER..." unterbrach Peter ihn und grinste ihn an. Er wußte jetzt, dass sich zwischen ihm und Carter nie etwas ändern würde.

Carter würde für ihn immer ein Freund bleiben, einer auf den er sich immer verlassen kann.


End file.
